A Strange Find
by Peachy Crisis-07
Summary: Things have never been so unusual in Kagamine Len's life until he rescues an abandoned girl in a dumpster, who was barely alive. Who is this girl? Why doesn't she talk? And what's happening here? RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Heya! Peachy here!

I'M BACK! Pheew, I finally found some time to write. And I know I should not be writing a new story when I have to update my other stories, but I couldn't help it! I really wanted to try writing something like this, even though the plot is cliché… but oh well!

Without further ado, let's begin!

…

_**A Strange Find**_

…_**..**_

Len's POV:

My name is Len Kagamine. 21 years old. Incredibly good looks, Honey blonde hair. Cerulean blue eyes. Naturally cool, multi-talented. I am the owner of Kagamine Corporation. You can say that I'm quite rich. Famous among the ladies, and I'm single. Because I chose to be.

I never really bothered to have true love or something like that. I have other stuff to attend to. I lead an ordinary life, I chose to believe. Until one day, everything changed.

…

I was at my office. I had a very important document to type. And my fingers were furiously typing away on the keyboard of my laptop.

'Just a few more lines and…'

"Done," I sighed. It was a very long document but I finally finished it.

"Gumi! Come in please!"

A woman with jade green hair entered into my office. She was Gumi. My sectary. A loyal and energetic girl but she is a bit clumsy.

"Yes sir?" she asked, her emerald eyes looking at me questionably.

"I've finished the document, and please, don't do anything 'by mistake' again."

Her reply was only a nervous laugh. Well, it was her fault for making me rewrite the entire document. If only she didn't spill her coffee over the laptop which contained the first document.

"Well, my work here is done. I'm going home, oh and Gumi?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of the other documents and DO NOT spill coffee on them, got it?"

"Heh heh… Yes sir…"

I grabbed my coat and went off my office. Well, today was okay at the least. But I finally get to go home and relax.

I had walked out of the building and now I was walking towards a rather gloomy looking alley.

Why would I walk into such a place that could possibly or not kill me?

Because it a short cut to home and I just really wanna go home as soon as possible and relax.

Also, if you're wondering why I don't use my car, it's because, 1, it saves energy (What? I'm trying to be environment-friendly. Global warming is pretty freaky) 2, I like the walk from the office. It's peaceful.

That is…until I reach the alley. There's almost no light in there and it is _pretty_ creepy. I almost expect a psycho to jump outta now where!

Well today was no exception. If any, I think it's creepier today. Great, that's reassuring.

Now, I ask myself this. Am I that desperate to go home as soon as possible and enjoy a weekend's happiness by crossing this hell hole?

The answer is, yes. Yes I am. Aren't I just brilliant?

So okay, I'm halfway out of this…whatever the heck this alley is. And so far, so good.

No psycho with a chainsaw, check.

No crazy fan girl with a butcher's knife, check.

No demon of any sort, check.

No dead body …oh wait, is that a leg hanging out of that dumpster?

.

.

.

"BLOODY HELL!"

The leg hanging out of the dumpster is definitely there! I inhale deeply, I'm torn between calling the police or first the check the situation myself. But being a mix of curiosity and excitement, I decided to go with the latter.

I take a step towards it.

The leg is bare and slender, a woman. The milky white skin seems smooth, delicate but however several cuts and bruises ruin its perfection.

I hold my breath and open the dumpster's lid.

I gasp for what I see.

Inside the damn dumpster is a girl.

A young girl about 18 or 20, I'm not exactly sure. She is only clad in a dirty looking camisole and knickers. She is curled up helplessly in the dumpster, her body full of ugly bruises and long scratches; the dry blood in the wounds didn't help her condition. She seems to clutching something like a white cloth in her right hand. Her hair mussed and matted with dirt. Her face was pale.

With a thumping heart, I reach out to touch her skin. To check her pulse.

Gosh, her skin is cold.

And suddenly I felt it, her pulse. Weak and almost undetected. She is alive. Barely.

I check the dumpster one more time, to see if there are any possessions with the body. None.

It looks like she was thrown out like used property, that has no value anymore…

What am I doing? This isn't the time to be thinking something like that! I have to save this girl's life!

_Think, Len! Think! _

Should I call the police? I'll call them and tell me the truth and then they'll take care of it. And then _poof!_ Everything will be back to normal!

But by the time they come, she might already be dead.

Okay, that option is crossed.

Take her to the nearest hospital? That could work better. But if take her in _that_ condition, you know; she is beaten and almost naked, that could cause questions from the staff and she needs quick treatment.

Option two, crossed.

Argh! Screw it, I'm going with option three!

I put my arms under her and gently lift her up into my arms bridal style. I take off my coat and wrap it around her to give her at least some sort warmth.

I made a dash to home.

Option three: take her home and treat her there.

…

After reaching home, I laid the girl on the sofa, my coat still wrapped around her. Her body was still trembling, from being exposed to the cold air outside (it was very cold today).

Okay, so in a hypothermia case, we need to provide warmth to the victim as quickly as possible. Meaning a nice warm bath would do. That would also clean her up.

Then it suddenly hit me, _Bath_.

My cheeks flush and I gulp nervously.

Oh gosh, I knew I should have hired a maid or someone. I can't do this…

_Don't be stupid Kagamine Len! _A voice in my head snarls at me. Wha?

_Are you just gonna stand there and let her die?! For goodness sake, you're not a hormonal teenager anymore! _

Oh this is great, I'm having an inner battle with myself! This is one heck of a day…

_Oh grow up! And don't just stand there complaining, go save her! _

Easier said than done.

_Just go save her, idiot!_

"Argh, screw it!"

I race to the bathroom and quickly fill the bathtub with warm water. I come into the living room again and pick her up gently into my arms.

She hisses as I put her down in the tub. I do it slowly, one hand propping her neck and making sure the rest of the body is underwater. A weak whimper reaches my ears, it's probably because of the cuts and bruises all over her body stings.

Tilting her head backwards a bit, my other hand works to clean her hair. I grab a bottle of shampoo and slather a huge amount of its content onto her wet locks.

After I rinse the shampoo off her hair, I see that she is blessed with beautiful blonde locks.

Okay so I'm done with the hair, now comes the hard part.

Washing the body.

I'm nervous not only because of cuts, but because… you know… I am a straight male…

Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath and mutter a quick prayer. I grab the soap and start to clean her pale skin with gentle rubs and massage.

Just so you know, I did NOT remove her clothes. Instead, I slip my hand under her garments when cleaning her body. Not much different, I know. But at least I sort of gave some privacy!

I make a mental note to wear sunglasses when changing her clothes.

…

I'm currently in the kitchen, stirring the porridge in the pot with a wooden spoon. My thoughts travel to the girl, I had changed her dirty rags with some of my mother's previous clothes (refused to get rid of them for some reason), a light blue sweater and a denim skirt.

I cannot help but wonder what happened to her.

"I could ask her directly. Maybe later," I mumble to myself while picking a small bowl and pouring some of the porridge into it. I lay it on the tray with a spoon, a serviette, and a glass of water.

It's still evening, the sun's going down now, and it's still early for dinner. But she needs some sort of energy.

And oh, remember that cloth the girl was holding when I found her? It's actually a white ribbon, a dirtied one at that. I thought it was something precious to her, so I hand-washed it.

I heave a sigh and carry the tray into the guest room, where she lie, under a very thick blanket in the bed. Her breathing has calmed down, that's a relief. And although it looks like it, I know she isn't asleep.

I grab a chair nearby and sit on it near the bed. I spoon some porridge and gently touch the tip of the spoon to her lower lip, which parts lightly in response. She must have been starving.

"Eat." I said although she doesn't reply, "Your body needs it."

She swallows the food instinctively and I continue feeding her until the bowl is clean. I fix the blanket and go out of the room, giving her time for some proper rest.

As I walk through the hallway to the kitchen again, my thoughts once again waver to the girl and what I have gotten into.

What if a brought home a criminal?

The thought send shivers down my spine.

But then again, really? This innocent looking and almost beaten to death girl, a criminal?

_Then who exactly is she?_

Maybe tomorrow I'll get some answers.

.

.

_To be continued…_

…

**A/N:**

Alright I stop it there! So what do you guys think? Should I write more of this? If so, remember to review! You have no idea how happy this makes me!

Also, the reason I didn't update these past because I was really busy this month, I went to Singapore! (it's kinda my first time going abroad!), and some of my friends came back from Italy, and even now I'm kinda busy because I have to go to a big party after this!

So with that said, I have to go now! Remember to Follow/Favorite and Review!

Peachy out!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Strange Find**_

...

**Chapter: 2**

Len's POV:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, I didn't even know I had gone to sleep. Well last night I do recall thinking about that girl, I must have fallen asleep at one point.

Speaking of that girl, I better go check on how she's doing.

I got up from my bed and made my way to the guest room. And there she was, still resting although she seemed to have shifted from her previous position, as she is now laying on her side.

Well she seems to be recovering pretty well.

As I come out of the room, my stomach starts to growl. Oops, I must have forgotten to eat dinner last night. Maybe I should make some breakfast for the girl as well.

I went to the kitchen and starting making some sandwiches.

'_I should probably check to if there's any reports of missing people. But I don't know the girl's name even. I could ask her directly once she's up. Yeah maybe.'_

After making the sandwiches and eating somefor myself, I took the plate with the sandwiches and went to the guest room.

The girl was there alright, but still asleep. She must be a heavy sleeper…

I decided leave the plate there, so when she could eat when she wakes up on her own.

I went to my laptop to see if the missing people reports.

There was none…

What? That's strange… but maybe she could be from somewhere else…

Argh this is seriously stressing me out. And I don't work well under stress.

Well, maybe it isn't the best thing to work alone… I have to tell someone.

By the next second, I had already grabbed my phone.

"Hey Kaito? It's me."

* * *

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" the blue-haired man, Kaito Shion shakes his head in disbelief, looking at the sleeping bundle, completely dumbfounded. I just called him a few minutes ago and he suddenly pops in my doorway, saying he can't believe my story no matter what, until he sees it for his own eyes.

I'm still confused on how quick he came to my seeing as he lives like a few miles away from here.

And that's just how surprising this man is.

"You are seeing it for yourself, aren't you," I reply.

"Dude this girl is a total cutie!" Kaito says, "Very pretty. And all for yourself! God, life is so unfair."

"I wonder what Miku's reaction would be if she heard that." I mentioned the name of his fiancée, Miku Hatsune. A famous singer and model, who Kaito met during a case in a concert she was in. She is quite strong willed and short tempered. Give her a leek when she's mad and that leek is not just a vegetable anymore… (It's a lethal weapon).

In a flash, his face drains of color. Kaito cringes, "You won't tell her, right?"

"Why? So you will end up as a dead pile of meat?"

"Worse."

I chuckle.

Kaito clears his throat, recomposing his detective instinct and begin to examine. Oh yea, I forgot to mention Kaito's works with police, a detective to be precise.

He stops his examination for a few minutes. "Hey Len, could you tell me how you found her again?"

And so I repeated the complicated story to him.

"So are you sure she wasn't in missing people reports?" Kaito asks intruged by the story.

"Positive. And I still don't know her name so we can't do much yet."

"We could question her once she wakes up. But wait, you told me she was holding something when found her."

"Oh yeah. It was a white dirty ribbon, I washed it since it might be something precious to her. It's probably dried by now."

"Shall we take a look at it?"

"Hold on," I got up from the sofa and fetched it. It has dried and looks good as new. But suddenly I notice something.

"Oi Kaito, I found something."

"What is it?" he asked getting up from his seat.

"Look at this," I pointed to a part of the ribbon which had three letters sewed onto the ribbon.

'_RIN'_.

"Ha! That might be the name of the girl!" exclaimed Kaito.

"Exactly. Kaito, I need you to do me a favor."

"Let's hear it."

"Since you're a detective I want you to login and check the name 'Rin' in the database."

"Sure thing."

So the next thing I know, we were using my laptop to check the database for any 'Rin'.

And the result is…

"No way…" Kaito says, "She isn't in the database!?"

"This doesn't make any sense, who the hell throws away a living person like some trash!?"

"Maybe this was a murder attempt?"

"…or maybe it was a human rights abuse case?"

"That could explain her wounds. I say we question her once she's up." Kaito says. We spend an hour talking about this and some other random stuff. We nearly drowned in the atmosphere had it not been for a soft gasp from behind us.

I turn around.

And I saw her.

Standing shyly behind threshold, one hand on it and the other gripping the end of the sweater tightly. She stands wordlessly, her sapphire blue eyes signaling confusion.

I tap Kaito's shoulder, "Oi Kaito, she's there."

"Whoa," he whirls around with a gasp, "God, Len, she's cute."

It took all my will power to simply not step on Kaito's foot right there.

From the corner of my eye I see Rin begin to back off, retreating to the bedroom. Without thinking I call out.

"Wait! Wait up!"

She stops moving, fear flashes through her clear orbs. Her lips tremble but she doesn't say anything.

"Um…" I fumble for words before saying lamely, "Do you want a second serving?" (There are some more sandwiches remaining)

She looks at me with those blue eyes but refuses to answer.

Kaito sighs. Feeling impatient, he snatches the plate with the remaining sandwiches, waving them in the air like a sign. "Food. Eat. You" he beckons her over. "Come here. We don't bite, if that's what you're concerned about."

"Are you stupid?" I hiss at him. "She won't listen to you. Not when you treat her like she's a dumb."

"Oh, yes she will." Kaito say confidently. To my annoyance, Rin slowly and hesitantly, takes a step forwards. (I swear I heard Kaito whisper 'Yes!' under his breath). She glance around in alert, but she steadily approaches us anyway.

I quickly grab the plate and put more sandwiches in it. "Don't too fast. You could choke." I say as I give her the food. She takes a long glance at me (at which I noticed something) and then takes one sandwich.

Kaito takes several steps closer to me as she eats.

"Did you see her eyes?"

Perplexed, I blink idiotically. "What?"

"Her eyes," Kaito repeats, "It looked as if someone who has a big shock after an incident. In some cases it could cause memory loss or disability to speak."

I gasp, "Are you saying that she…"

"She maybe the victim of something, yes. We may need to look it up. In the meantime, I reckon she stays with you."

I almost choked on my own saliva.

Almost.

"Excuse me?!"

"Think about it, you live alone. No parents. No relatives. No servants. No girlfriend, so there will be no fuss about it!"

"B-but!"

"But what Len? Are you saying we abandon her?!" Kaito gives me the puppy dog look, "Len, when did you become so heartless?!"

I really hate this fellow as much as he is my friend.

.

.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:**

Kaito was introduced to the story, yay! I liked writing his character, and I didn't feel like putting Kaito as a dumb person this time. Aww Lenny gets to take care of Rinny now, here comes the fun part~!

Alright let's Review the Reviews!

**Treble and Bass: **I'm really glad you liked it cause I had fun writing the fluffy scenes~! And look I updated soon! :D

** .things: **I know right, Len's sweet! I can't tell who she really is now but you can try guessing! ^^

**Lolly1o1: **I'm glad you're interested! And here a fast update! (:

Remember to Follow/Favorite and Review!

The next update will probably be on Sincerity Nature.

Peachy out!


	3. Chapter 3

Heya! Peachy here!

First of all, I'm sorry I said I'd update Sincerity Nature first, but I just got caught up on this story and so…here I am!

Second, **WARNING! **This chapter might be a little perverted, so go on if don't mind! ^^

* * *

_**A Strange Find**_

…_**.**_

**Chapter: 3**

Len's POV:

So apparently Rin cannot speak or maybe she doesn't want to speak. It's been almost a day since I brought her from the streets and she still haven't uttered a word. Not even a syllable. Well actually, she doesn't do anything at all. After finishing the sandwiches I gave her during Kaito's visit, she just sat on the sofa doing nothing but occasionally taking a look at what I was doing. I felt her staring of course, but I just brushed it off considering I felt like she would cry if I tell her to stop staring.

I took her plate and cleaned it up, and the moment I came back from the kitchen to see how she's doing, she was asleep on the sofa.

Eat. Sleep. Eat. Sleep. That's all she ever did being in my house.

But I did notice two things about her behavior. First thing I notice is that she won't eat anything unless it's something I made for her. I tried to tempt her by placing a plate filled with store-bought scones but she doesn't touch them.

Second, I pour a glass of milk and purposely leave it within her arms reach yet she doesn't seem to care. Only when I say, "You can drink it," she shifts closer and empties its contents in a flash.

Weird.

I manage to show her the toilet before she pees on my carpet or somewhere else. What? Knowing her unwillingness to speak, it isn't impossible. (A/N: … I have absolutely no comment…)

Currently, I'm sitting in dining table with Rin eating away the night's dinner. "Rin," I sit across her, watching as she happily munched on a mashed potato, "That's your name right?" I'm absolutely positive that's her name, but I need the truth.

She stops eating and bore her blue orbs at me. I'll take that as a yes.

"Do you have a family?"

To my disappointment, she drops her graze and continues eating. I straighten my back and when I was about to sigh, I see Rin shake her head. A no. A grin of satisfaction crosses my face. Good, she understand what we're saying. This new knowledge helps a lot, so I don't have to use sign language to communicate-something that crossed my mind two hours ago. Moving on;

"Do you live around here?"

No.

"Do you remember who you are?"

She ignores the question. I smooth back my hair; this is far more difficult than I thought. But I'm not called a genius business man for nothing, and patience is key point of that.

"Alright, here's the thing," bending forward slightly, I try to get her attention again, "If you're going to stay with me for god knows how long, then I have my conditions."

Still chewing, Rin steals a glance at me.

Okay, at least she _is_ listening.

"First, I'm working everyday expect Sundays, until five in the afternoon-formally. And there are also sometimes where I can't get any holidays, so I need you to stay to behave while I'm away. No mess, no trash, don't spill anything, don't touch anything, don't go outside the house, just stay put and be a good girl. Got it?"

No response. God, I want to scream in frustration! I feel like an idiot talking to himself when she just refuse to answer properly. But no matter, I'm am perfectly calm.

But then, she holds the empty plate forward with a hopeful look in her eyes for another serving.

My eye twitch in annoyance. Okay deep breaths, Len. Deep breaths…

I rose to my feet and walk to the kitchen. As I fill her plate with more mashed potatoes and a casserole, I make a mental wish hoping that tonight will not become more chaotic than it is.

And… my wish isn't granted.

Trouble starts when I realize Rin, like most people, has to care about her hygiene. So I show the bathroom and carefully explain how to use the bath properly. I also tell her what time I usually take bath. She listens to me attentively, although not giving any verbal responses.

"You can use everything here," I said opening the door which separates the bathing area and the changing area. "Shampoo, body wash, tooth paste. But don't touch this one, it's a face wash for men. I'll buy something else for you tomorrow, okay?"

Her feedback is a small nod.

"Go take a bath now. I have some work to do."

So I leave her there to strip down and enjoy the luxury of a hot bath while I go to my study and prepare some paperwork I have to go through. Business is going about smoothly but I have to be prepared for anything to happen.

So as I go through the paperwork, time flies.

But I am pulled back into reality by a sneezing sound. The noise reminds me that I am no longer living alone. Stepping out of my study, I look around my place with alert. "Rin?" I call her. "What's wrong?"

Another sneeze is heard from behind. Turing 90 degrees on my feet, I'm face to face with the girl but almost expect a heart attack because of what appears before me.

Trembling slight from cold, she stands before me, several drops of water dropping from her temples, hair, chin, even fingertips. She has her palms on her arms trying to get some warmth.

Yep, you guessed it (or not), she is stark naked!

'_Shit,'_ I curse myself mentally, _'I can't avert my eyes!'_

In a panic, I try to rake my brain searching for what to do next. But these stupid male hormones make thinking four times more difficult. I could feel all my blood rush furiously to my face and nose, yet I try my best to ignore it. Obviously, it's harder than you think!

'_C'mon Len think! What did you miss? Why is she appearing like this? Why the hell is not at least wearing a towel, or…'_

Then it hits me.

A towel.

I forgot to lend her a freaking towel! And obviously she doesn't know where I keep them.

She sneezes again. Oh on, if I don't do something quick she's going to get a cold. I clear my throat trying to shoo away one or two perverted thoughts. I snatch the blanket I often use to warm my legs while reading, from my office and wrap it around her exposed body.

Rin lets out a third sneeze and guilt creeps into me.

"Sorry," I mutter sincere and honest. "I'm the one to blame here… c'mon, I'll give you something warm to wear."

As Rin changes into mom's previous night gown. I make a big mug of hot chocolate along with some marsh mellows-an attempt to atone my mistake.

* * *

Taking care of someone is not as easy as I thought it would be. The things that happened today are proof for that statement.

Unfortunately, this is only the beginning of it all. I'm going to live with this mysterious girl Rin from today onwards until I find her actual home.

So until that day, I must survive.

.

.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

**Question of the chapter! :**

Where do you think or what do you think happened to Len's parents?

I have been mentioning them a little during the last chapters. So what do you think?

**Reviewing the Reviews!**

** : **Right? I loved writing Kaito's character! And Len's pretty fun too mess around with! ^^

**Treble and Bass: **Don't worry! She's in good hands with Lenny! ...wait, I'm not sure if that's a good thing… (I mean he could get distracted with the bananas…)

**Rose Verdict: **Only time will tell my dear, MWAHAHA!... sorry, I get out of hand… (^^;

**Lolly1o1: **Exactly! Mwahaha! :3

**crazy and random child: **Thanks! Hope you like this chappie too! (:

**Mimi02 (guest): **I'm really glad you like the story! Enjoy this chappie too! ^^

That's all for now! Remember to Follow/Favorite and Review!

Peachy out!


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! I'M SOOO SORRY! I accidentally put the wrong chapter in this story! I'm so so so sorry!

I can't believe I actually did that! Argh, I'm such a idiot! I feel like burying myself!

...Okay, I need to calm down...

Again, I'M SO SORRY! And I hope enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**A Strange Find**_

…

_**Chapter 4**_

It's been three months. Three months since I found this abandoned girl, Rin, who for some unknown reason refuses to speak. And that three months was enough to frustrate me to my wits end about who Rin really is.

I tried to investigate her, find some information that might lead to her personal data, I even got my childhood friend, Kaito, who's a detective to help in this case.

But yet, everything leads to a dead end.

Three bloody months and nothing.

Now that saying something!

But however, Rin has shown some developments. Though she still doesn't utter a word, she helps me with me around. Like for example: she takes out the plates and other silverware and wiping them clean with a table cloth when she sees me cooking, and after are done eating she put cleans and put them all back where they were, arranging out the groceries, handing me out the car key when I'm going to work, and some other stuff.

Sure, they are all just small trivial stuff and all but nonetheless, it's a good progress.

And most importantly (I'll admit it), it makes me less lonely.

"I'm home!"

Placing my shoes in the shoe rack beside the doormat, I let out a sigh. My body aches from all that work I had to do, sitting in that computer chair for about half of the day and delivering the documents to Gumi.

Sound of stepping footsteps, though faint at first, can be heard coming from the kitchen. I smile unconsciously. Starting from the second week of her staying with me, Rin began this habit of welcoming me back from work and seeing me off as well. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY.

Not that I mind it. In fact… I kind of enjoy it.

I take a seat in my big lumpy sofa, Rin sits beside me and looks curiously at the small cardboard box I'm holding.

I chuckle, "Its cake," she always gets excited every time I bring home pastry goods.

"I bought a lot today, you can eat whatever one you want," I show her the contents: Red velvet cupcakes, white and milk chocolate brownies, strawberry shortcakes, and of course, an orange crème caramel cheesecake (I found out Rin has this strange addition to oranges).

Sure enough, Rin was utmost delighted to see all this and instantly started munching down on them.

Now, you might be thinking I'm buying her too much but… to be honest, what do _you _know about her appetite? Seriously. I get the feeling that Rin could eat an entire elephant and still be ready for supper.

I turn on the TV and switch through the channels looking for anything eye catching and finally settled on some movie to which I'm hardly paying any attention to. Few moments later, Rin came closer and snuggled next to me. Why I'm not incredibly surprised by this is because I'm already used it. Simple as that.

Rin had also started to snuggle close to me whenever we're watching TV. Though I say this so casually, I can't stop the blush forming on my face.

* * *

It's now about six thirty in the evening. Rin had fallen asleep about half-way across the movie and is now still sleeping quietly in her bad after I carried her sleeping body to the bed.

I'm sitting on the sofa again thinking about my business status. It's a little stressful in nowadays and I hardly have any break from pushy customers. Argh, just thinking about it is nerve breaking. Not mention, I have to take care of Rin as well.

I let out a sigh and grab a small red box from a cabinet. I take out one of its contents. A little grey stick. A cigarette.

Yeah, yeah, I know. I said I am a health and nature conscious person, so why on earth am I taking a cigarette?

Well you see, my father, Leon Kagamine, the former owner of my company. He had always smoked whenever he felt a little stressed.

And being his one and only son, I had caught his habit. And yes, I am aware of the bad effects of smoking and I have been trying to quit this bad habit. But whenever business went downhill I just can't help myself.

I lit the grey cigarette and placed on my lips and then relaxed into the soft cushion.

However my peace was broken when something I didn't expect happened.

Rin walked in on me.

Well, I thought that she wouldn't mind it but I was dead wrong.

Rin froze after seeing me, then suddenly rushed toward me and took my cigarette away from me. I just sat there surprise to see her do something like. But I regained myself, "H-hey! Rin what's th-"

I stopped mid-sentence when Rin turned towards me and stared at me with eyes filled with anger, hate and fear.

And I sat there surprised at her eyes that I have never seen before.

* * *

The time right now is nine thirty five and I'm now getting ready for bed. I'm pretty sure Rin is already asleep and now it's time for me to rest.

But to be honest, I'm still a little shaken up about what happen in the evening. I have never seen Rin act so passive before and not to mention the incident made dinner totally awkward.

I slipped into my bed and just when I was finally able to fall asleep my fricking phone _just happen_ to ring.

Great. Just great.

Muttering curses to whoever was calling, reached for my phone and looked at the caller ID.

And then I started mutter more curses.

Why? Because it was fricking Kaito calling me at this time _just when_ I was about fall asleep.

"You better have damn good excuse for calling me at this hour."

"Geez, somebody's grumpy!" came Kaito's obnoxious voice through the phone.

"Of course I'm grumpy you moron. Who the heck calls anyone at this time of the day!?"

"Well I suppose drug dealers call each other at this time, oh and shady organization would too!"

"So you're saying you're a drug dealer or you're part of a shady organization?"

"Well…I am cool enough to be part of a dark organization!"

"Get to the point Kaito," I had enough drama today to handle.

"Alright fine I will!" came Kaito's reply, "Geez, you don't have to be mean you know."

"Kaito…" I groan, giving him a warning.

"Okay, okay calm down! I'll get to the point!"

"You better."

"Well my point is," Kaito's voice finally got serious, "I found something about Rin."

_._

_._

_._

_To be continued…._

_**A/N:**_

So…hey! ….Can I at least say Happy Valentine's Day?

Sakuya:…Valentine's was yesterday.

….Whoops….

But hey, at least I updated right?!

Sakuya:….You're a horrible author.

I know! T^T

Well, all I got to say now is that the story is finally progressing onto the serious side!

Hope you guys enjoyed it!

And if you did like it, please remember to Follow/Favorite and of course Review!

That's all for now!

~Peachy out!


End file.
